Synthesis
To do Quick Synthesis, open your backpack and click the top button on the right side. This guide was originally done by Sanctuary in Server 5. Before we start, here are some terminologies: *1s means gears with synthesis value 22. *2smeans gears with synthesis value 31. *3s means gears with synthesis value 39. *Unbound item + Unbound item + Unbound item = Unbound item *Even using one bound item will make the final result bound. Format *Item + Catalyst + Catalyst = Product (success rate) *If the success rate is not 100 that means the item could end up unchanged. Miscellaneous *Annonymous Name Card + 2s + 2s = Hand Grenade (90%) *Hand Grenade + 2s + 2s = Demon Proof (60%); Feather (10%) *Exploration Key + 1s + 1s = Another Exploration Key Food *Beer + 1s + 1s = 1.6x EXP Mark (90%) *Beer + Anonymous name card + 1s = 1.6x EXP Mark (80%) *Riceball + 2s + 2s = 1.6x EXP Mark (60%) *Sausage + 2s + 2s = 1.6x EXP Mark (60%) *Eternal Focus potion(any type) + 1s + 1s = Konoha secret ingredient *Konoha secret ingredient + 1s + 1s = Toad secret ingredient *Pet food from shop + 1s + 1s = Another pet food (could be one with greater feeding value) Suits *Grey suit + 2s + 2s = Blue suit *Grey suit + 1s + 1s = Grey suit of another character (one of the 1s may be replaced with an item sync value 15) *Grey suit + Grey suit + Grey suit = Blue Suit (40%) *Blue Suit + 1s + 1s = Blue suit of another character (one of the 1s may be replaced with an item sync value 15) *Blue Suit + Blue Suit + Blue Suit = Orange Suit (40%) *Blue Suit + Blue Suit + 3s = Orange Suit (70%) *Blue Suit + 3s + 3s = Orange Suit (80%) *Blue Suit + 3s + Lucky Gem = Orange Suit (90%) *Orange Suit + 1s +1s = Orange Suit of another character (one of the 1s may be replaced with an item sync value 15) Gears = *1s + 1s + 1s = 2s (20%) *2s + sync value 32 + sync value 32 = 3s (40%) sync value 32 can be food, exp seals etc. *2s +2s + 2s = 3s (40%) *3s + 1s + 1s = 3s of another kind *3s + Lucky gem + National Cup trophie = 4s (60%) *4s + 2s + 2s = 4s of another kind upgrade lvl of gears 1s(max lvl)+2s+1s=2s(max lvl)100% 2s(max lvl)+3s+2s=3s(max lvl)100% Pets *Sync value 30 pets + 1s + 1s = Another Sync value 30 pet *Sync value 30 pets + 2s + 2s = Sync value 40 pet (30%) *Sync value 30 pets + 3s + 3s = Sync value 40 pet (80%) *Sync value 40 pets + 1s + 1s = Sync value 40 pet *Sync value 40 pets + Anonymous name card + Anonymous name card = sync value 30 pets *Sync value 30 pets + Anonymous name card + Anonymous name card = Vulture Quest Related Item *Anonymous Card+ Anonymous Card+Anonymous Card= Anonymous Card Folder *Weapon+ Weapon disassembler+ Weapon Disassembler= Iron Ore *Armor+ Armor Disassembler + Armor Disassembler= Iron Ore *Acessory + Acessory DIsassembler+ Acessory Disassembler= Iron Ore *Weapon+ Mystery Disassembler+ Hand Grenade= Rare Iron Ore (60%) *Armor+ Mystery Disassembler+ Hand Grenade= Rare Iron Ore (60%) *Acessory+ Mystery Disassembler+ Hand Grenade= Rare Iron Ore (60%)